Pancakes?
by Sanity Optional
Summary: In the forums of the 39 Clues fandom, writers across the archive gathered because... well, they were promised free pancakes. - Humor/Parody Multi Chapter. Chapter Twelve; The End.
1. The Pancake Dilemma

**A/N: Alright, this is a contest, more explain underneath this jibberish. I've added real fanfic writers names, if you don't want to be mentioned, inform me via PM, and I'll change it! Thanks!

* * *

**

In the forums of the 39 Clue fanfiction, writers across the archive gathered because... well, they were promised free pancakes.

"I WANT PANCAKES!" monsterbug/Kashi bellowed.

"I agree with her! Where are the pancakes?" asked Luv the Legend.

"PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAAAKES!" the crowd roared.

"You'll get them," a voice replied. "As soon as I get to say what I want to say" the voice spoke once more. And out of the shadows appeared… monsterbug? Every turned their head towards the other monsterbug who was intently staring forward. Suddenly she began to flicker, and disappeared from the seat she was occupying.

"That was a hologram I created so I could prepare in peace." Monsterbug proclaimed, "Unfortunately you guys were being noisier than monkeys." Kashi muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Dazalia exclaimed, she was blending into background so Kashi was quite surprised to her from her.

"Uhmm, alright then. I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here toda-" Kashi began but was cut off by Lieutenant Evergreen.

"Yes we are VE-RY interested of what you have to say." Evergreen replied sarcastically.

Kashi felt like she was a volcano about to erupt. Well, that was a bit off. Let's try nuclear warfare. No that doesn't even begin to describe the wrath Kashi wanted to put upon Evergreen. Let's try World War III. 'Just leave Kashi, she's a nice person, spare your verbal wrath upon her.' She thought as she began to speak once more.

"Uhemm, yes, I've got a message for yo-" Kashi began but was cut off for the second time of the day.

"Couldn't you just have PMed us?" Brit799 asked.

Monsterbug began to ponder this thought. "No, no, I wanted to give the message to all 39 Clues authors. PMing every single one would be such a bore." Kashi answered.

"A bore eh, like you?" Horse Crazy Bookworm exclaimed. The entire forum shook with laughter. Kashi twitched. But that was normal for her.

"Please just let me finish the sentence!" Kashi screamed. Mumbles broke loose throughout the crowd of fanfic writers. Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, I've brought you here today because I wanted to bring a challenge. I've seen a lot of romance and I'm just plain sick of it!" Monsterbug yelled. Wow that wasn't to come out so strong. Gasps broke out of crowd. Looks were exchanged then..

"AMAIN HATER!" Candy1027 accused.

"WHAT, NO! I'm an absolute diehard Amian fangirl, but, aren't you tired of sappy romances? Don't you want some change?" Kashi asked. Nods were given.

"She does have a point…" PatonxJulia murmured.

"So… do we have an agreement?" Kashi asked once more. Everyone nodded.

"Good! The rules are posted beneath. Enjoy and hopeful, SOMEONE WILL TAKE MY CHALLENGE!" Kashi exclaimed.

"What do mean… beneath?" LilacMayn asked. Every looked under their seats.

"I mean underneath…!" Kashi whispered. She began pointing her finger to bolded writing.

* * *

**_The Impossible Challenge..._  
**

**Plot: _ANYTHING!_  
**

**FREEZE! You're not allowed:  
**

_**- To do romance. Action, sure! Humor, AHAHA! Crime, scary but okay. Romance. Nope.**_

_**- No indoors. XD Don't let our beloved characters stay cooped up inside.**_

_**- No crossover.**_

_**- Amy nor Ian can be contained in the story whatsoever.  
**_

_****_**Hey! You absa-dabalutely need:**

_**- An ice cube. Don't ASK, just include.**_

_**- A minimum of 3 canon characters**_

_**- Your own character. Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu aren't permitted.**_

_**- The word monkey. It can be in Russian, Japanese, French, just include it somewhere, it can even be in the A/N. I'm pretty random so yep.**_

_****Do you, Unknown User to monsterbug's eye, take this challenge? Or thy be a coward? Methinks you've got rabid squirrels in ye ear._


	2. Q and A Session

**A/N: Alright. This isn't a chapter. ^^; I've been asked a few questions so I'll ask them here so other can understand with you…**

* * *

_**Q**: When you say ice cube...what do you mean...? (LunaHavenAllison)_

_**A**: I mean the ice cube has to have somewhat of significance in your story._

_**Q**: NOW WHERE ARE THE PANCAKES? (Alexandera)_

_**A**: That was uncalled for, but.. *waves hand and a buffet of pancakes appear* ENJOY!_

_**Q**: Can books *cough*PJO*cough* be mentioned. (thedancingprincess)_

_**A**: Yes, they can be mentioned, but character from the book included in your dialogue isn't allowed._

_**Q**: Can they be both indoor and outdoor? (flowerspot)_

_**A**: I guess so. But the setting has to mostly be outdoors._

_**Q**: What are Canon characters? (flowerspot)_

_**A**: Canon characters are characters that were in the original series, like Dan Cahill is a canon since he's an official character._

_**Q**: What do we do after we write the story? (flowerspot)_

_**A**: Hmmm, I haven't really thought that over. I'll think of something though!_

* * *

**If you have more questions, review or PM. Thank you.**


	3. Cobra Alert

**A/N: Hi, sorry, I'm turning this contest into somewhat of a fic. When I award someone a... well, AWARD, I'll write a short chapter dedicated to the person. Think of it as free advertisement. Oh, and to still make it related to the 39 Clues (cause I don't want to be reported) I'll have your favorite character talk with you! :D How does that sound?

* * *

**

"Where are we?" A-lucian-princess asked. Everyone started buzzing around the white room.

"I bet its monsterbug again!" LunaHavenAllison exclaimed. Nods were given.

"And you be correct." Monsterbug/Kashi replied, as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You really got to stop doing that." Thedancingprincess said.

"Well, I could, but I won't." Kashi answered as she gave an evil smirk. Even the Kabras would have been proud of what she had done.. speaking of the Kabras. Kashi waved her hand, and all four Kabras' were on the plush flooring of the room. Gasps were released, everyone began flailing around. 'Well, that wasn't what I was expecting.' Kashi thought. She'd seen enough, so..

"QUIET!" Monsterbug screamed. Everyone stopped. The Kabras' looked as if this happened to them all the time. Well, that's how Isabel and Vikram looked, Ian and Natalie looked like they wanted to flee the country in the sight of their parents.

"Now, the reason I brought Kabr-" Kashi began, but was cut off. These authors were sure impatient…

"WHY THE KABRAS'?" Alexandera yelled. The Kabras' stared at both Alexandera and monsterbug.

"Yes, why us?" Vikram swiftly asked.

"Cause' you and Isabel are, oh, sorry WERE, the oh-so-feared branch leaders, Natalie because of her dart gun, and Ian… well he currently doesn't have his weapon," Kashi starts then gives Ian her best death glare, he gulps, "So he's a distraction." Monsterbug finished.

"So what you're saying is that, you want us to fear the branch leaders, Natalie's dart gun, and make sure we don't get distracted by Ian, so we'll… be quiet?" LucianGurl39 asked.

"Now you're catching on!" Kashi proclaims.

"The girl's crazy." Flowerspot mutters under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" monsterbug yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"Ahem.. Now I brought you here, because of my challenge, I've been asked a lot of questions so I'll answer them here." Monsterbug said. 'Wow, I was expecting them to cut me off again, THAT'S GO-' Kashi thought, but her THOUGHT, was interrupted by..

"So, where are they posted?" TheRoseMirror asked. Kashi just pokes her finger towards the bottom of the page.

"Huh?" The crowd asked.

"I think she means the bolded writing below us." Dazalia answered, remembering the Pancake dilemma. Kashi merely nods. The Kabras' looked confused and everyone started towards the bolded writing.

* * *

**Snowstorm XD, asked me a lot of good questions so I'll post them up here.**

**Q: Can the characters be OOC?**

**A: They can be a bit OOC, I can accept that, but if it's too much it'll hurt your chances of winning.**

**Q: One shot or chapters?**

**A: It can be multi-chap, one-shot, two-shot, songfic.. anything. But the Max. of chapters is 10. ^^;**

**Q: If it's humor, can it be really random?**

**A: If it in the humor category, yes it can be really random. Just remember it has to make somewhat of a sense for readers.**

**Q: When is the deadline?**

**A: The deadline is February 7, 2011. It's on that day, cause it's the day after my deadline for both my major projects in school.**

**Q: How will the winners be chosen?**

**A: The winners will be chosen by me (monsterbug), and will have categories.**

**Q: How did you pick the authors that went into the first chapter thing?... (LucianGurl39)**

**A: It was done randomly at first, but in this chapter, it was all my reviewers who were featured.**

**Q: What are canon characters anyway? (A-lucian-princess)**

**A: I think I answered this already in the Q & A session, but, a canon character is an official character of the series, like Dan Cahill is canon cause' he's official.**

* * *

Okay that HOPEFULLY, answered everyone questions. This is now in the in-progress status, because I'll be adding chapters, this IS STILL A CONTEST. Oh, silly me! I forgot to put up categories. There will be eight categories in all.

_Best General (Any Genre) Fiction_

_Best Humor Fiction (Note that Parodies fall into this category as well)_

_Best Dark Fiction (Crime, Horror etc.)_

_Best One-Shot_

_Best Two Shot_

_Best Multi-Chap_

_Best Songfic_

_Best Light Fiction (Made no sense so here's to clear it up, Fantasy, Friendship etc.)_

**Remember the rules!**

**REMINDER: Amy or Ian can't be mentioned in the story, WHATSOEVER. Oh and no romance. Sorry for those sappy writers out there. We need justice in our archive. Or we can go with Sci-fi if anything goes wrong. AHH THE HORROR.**

**

* * *

REVIEW! - monsterbug  
**


	4. Codename: FCOM

**A/N: This is turning into such a fiction. I've changed the category to parody. Some people have asked me for a second judge, and I completely agree with them, I can't do this contest alone with all the people joining. Read the following chapter below, oh and remember the deadline for the contest is February 7, 2011.

* * *

**

"Oh not again." iciclegirl235 bluntly replied, every author in the 39 Clues archive have gotten used to monsterbug/Kashi's "meetings" that it wasn't such a surprise. But the day with the Kabras' was surely burnt into everyone's mind.

"Aw, you're not flailing around?" Kashi asked while she gave her deepest pout.

"Nope. We've gotten tired of your little games. Now what is it this time?" Lapulta asked.

"Well, you take the fun out of everything!" Kashi answered angrily.

"Oh god monsterbug, just get on with it!" NomadGirl12 yelled. Kashi muttered something too hard to comprehend.

"Alright, I've noticed many people were taking up my challenge, so I decided it was time to get a co-judge. I've considered this for a long time, looking for the right judge, but only one actually was BRAVE enough to ask directly." Kashi said. Everyone tossed one n' other confused and questioning looks.

"The lucky author to co-judge the Impossible Challenge is…" Kashi begun, she paused for a dramatic effect. Apparently she waited to long, cause' some shouted.

"JUST SAY THE PENNAME!" AgentSapphireGale screamed.

"ALRIGHT IT'S FANCLUBOFME!" Kashi yelled back. A girl popped out of her seat and began doing an array of movement, which everyone thought was her happy dance.

"OH YEAH! I'm the judge!" Fanclubofme, also know as 'Judge F.C.O.M.' or Clue, exclaimed.

"Yes, Clue, you are!" Kashi proclaimed. Everyone else began complaining, yelling and shouting that they should have been the judge. Fanclubofme had an idea. You could said a light bulb appeared over her head. But you be lying. And lying is not good.

"BROWNIES!" Clue exclaimed, as she waved her hand and a tray of brownies appeared in front of each and every author (Yes, you get awesome powers like that if you're an author). They began nibbling slightly, thinking the brownies could be poison, after all, Clue could have been a Lucian in disguise. But after a few munches, people started pigging on the brownies. Kashi and Clue began to back out but fate didn't seem so kind.

"WAIT, I STILL WANT TO BE A JUDGE." An anonymous author proclaimed.

"Fine, I'll add an extra judge slot." Kashi replied. Murmurs were exchanged and began to PM monsterbug.

"But," Clue began. "You have to be a hard reviewer. The good, the bad, and the celebrity." Clue finished as she gestured towards Kashi.

"I think you know which is which." Kashi added. Nods were tossed towards the front.

"Good, as always, the application is posted below you in the bolded writing." Clue said while she and Kashi disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. No one knew how they could have done such a feat, all they knew is that they wanted to do it as well!

* * *

**Alright, congrats to Clue A.K.A fanclubofme for being the "Good Judge" in my contest. If you'd like to be a judge in the contest, please PM me, monsterbug, the filled application below. The result will be posted on Thursday, January 6, 2011.**

**Penname:**

**Nickname:**

**Review Style (Flame, Compliment etc.):**

**No. of Stories you've written:**

**How long you've been on FF:**

**On a scale from 1 to 10, how hard do you critique?:**

_Let's see if you've got what it takes to be a judge! Both me a Clue will choose the judge. So it won't only be my opinion. Hopefully someone will do the challenge and POST IT UP SOON. *twitch*_

_**- monsterbug**_


	5. It's A Looooong Way

**A/N: AAAAH! I'm soooo sorry I didn't update on Thursday, problems at home and at school. OKAY, I realize the chapters are somewhat short, so I'll try to make them longer. Oh, and I'm sorry for adding my OC in here, -.- I wanted her to star in it… I'm so naïve. Anyways, can you inform me if Kayla is a Mary-Sue in a way? Thanks! This chapter reveals the third judge. DUN DUN DUN! Le gasp, 19 reviews? You guys are amazing, 19 is a lot for me. Yes, I'm absolutely pathetic.**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS OF BOOK 10!**

**And to conclude this awfully long Authors' Note, I've be treating you to a short Amian moment! :D *squeals* I'm such a fangirl. Unfortunately, it's minor..

* * *

**

In the fandom of the 39 Clues, writers were seated in chairs, patiently waiting. Suddenly a girl pops out of nowhere.

"Alright, so everyone knows the plan, right?" fanclubofme/Clue asked. Everyone nodded; they were going to prank monsterbug/Kashi for always transporting them and interrupting their creative "processes". Well, that's what everyone says.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"ARG! Where am I?" Kashi thought aloud. Clue had said to meet her in the darkest room of the fandom. Do fandoms even have rooms, Kashi thought. She shook it away as she explored the rest of the room.

After an hour, Kashi felt like she wanted to explode. And she did. Verbally.

"CLUE, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kashi yelled/asked. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone tsking in the background.

"Kashifah Ahmed, didn't your parents ever tell you to use your indoor voice when you're INDOORS?" The mystery figure asked.

"W-w-w-w-who a-a-are y-y-y-?" Kashi stuttered but was cut off by an array of laughter. And out of the shadows appeared… Kayla Cahill?

"You're worse than Amy whenever she was near Ian, but sadly they got over each other after the gauntlet. They would have made a nice couple." Kayla replied while dramatically sighing.

"Bah, Kilalya Jo, never sneak up on me!" Kashi grumbled. She got scared of her own character, practically her own mirror image, same jet-black hair, same skin color, if you overlook her jade green eyes and Kashi's chocolate brown eyes (Look at me rambling on how I look, D: I'm conceited), plus a few twisted facial features, but other than that, they we're practically identical. Then again there are those gray and red streaks in Kayla's hai- OKAY! Maybe not so alike, but close cousins is a way.

"Awww, come on, you've done it to people, why can't I do it to you?" Kayla asked while pouting deeply. Kashi thought about it, and realized she was right.

"Fine, I guess you're right…" Kashi muttered under her breath, but trailed off to see a flash of light towards them.

It began to come closer, and closer, until….

**_Back in the meeting room… (Ha! Left you a cliffy!)_**

"Alright, where's Kashi? She should have been here by now!" Clue frantically said. Everyone began searching the fandom.

"She isn't in her inbox!" Dan exclaimed

"Or reading one of her favorite stories, Prince of Serpents!" Amy yelled. Everyone yet continued to search for the annoyingly funny author. (Yes, it's true!) Kashi was an avid fanfic reader so they searched in stories from, Fate, Brought Together, The Problem with the Shining Moon and more, but no one could find the reader.

A small hand was raised. Clue raised an eyebrow. She floated towards the person who held up their hand.

"Do you know where Kashi?" Clue asked.

"No, but Kayla went searching for her an hour ago." CarrieTheBunny said. Clue let her breath go.

"Alright, Kayla went looking for Kashi, it's alright!" Clue shouted over the noise of everyone. Amy and Dan exchanged looks. Of course they were having a secret conversation.

"What up with the eye conversation?" sherrie07 asked.

"Well, if must know… Kayla isn't the most responsible person.." Amy began.

"And well, lately she's been on a high. Like this;" Dan finished, as he began marching in different directions and swirled his finger around his right ear.

"Well, that can't be good." Storyteller221 answered as she joined in the conversation.

"We know it can't be good!" Amy exclaimed.

"Now what do we do? We need Kashi to say the new judge!" Dan proclaimed.

"We know exactly where Kashifah and Kilalya are.." a silky British accent chipped in.

Oh no.., Amy thought as she turned around to see…

**_Meanwhile… (ANOTHER CLIFFY)_**

… The light stopped in midair.

"Where's that light coming from?" Kayla questioned. Kashi merely shrugged.

"You're sooo helpful." Kayla taunted while rolling her eyes.

"I know I am." Kashi simply replied as she smiled at her original character. Kayla just steamed. They both went back to focusing on the light. It began once again to come closer to reveal… Ian and Natalie?

"Where are you two doing here?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I was told to come here." Kashi blurted out.

"And I started searching for her." Kayla added. Amused expressions were placed on the Kabras' faces. Otherwise known as their "signature smirk". Kayla and Kashi groaned.

"What now?" Kashi asked irritated, oh how she would love to swipe those smirks off their faces.

"Oh it's just that you've been in this room for an hour, and you didn't find the exit?" Ian asked smugly. Kayla and Kashi nodded. Natalie flipped the light switch to reveal that the room was quite small and the door was huge. Kashi and Kayla looked at each other than at their feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, let's just get back to the meeting." Natalie said.

"Right- wait what? What meeting?" Kashi asked. I haven't planned for any meetings until tomorrow…, Kashi thought.

"Oh there's no meeting," Ian lied. "Yeah! Isn't that right, Natalie?" Kayla seethed. Natalie gulped, but the motion was barely noticeable.

"Hmmm, alright…" Kashi replied, but yet still suspicious.

"You almost ruined it!" Kayla whispered harshly. Ian glared at Kayla, he cared for his sister, as much as Amy cared for Dan. But he never really showed it.

"Don't talk with Natalie like that!" Ian whispered just as harsh, if not harsher. Kayla grumbled an apology. Ian smirked at his victory.

_**While that was happening…**_

"Hiya Amester," Hamilton Holt replied. "I do a great British impression, right?"

Amy laughed, For a second, I thought it was-, Amy began to think, but her train of thought was interrupted when Ian and Natalie entered the room, along with two embarrassed girls; Kashi and Kayla. Amy face palmed on her forehead.

"Yeah, the great Kashifah got rescued by two Cobras, I know Ames, be embarrassed." Kashi said. Kayla just stared at her boots. Kashi sighed.

"They aren't all that bad you know." Amy murmured, but it was loud enough for Ian to hear. He smiled a smile that made Amy want to melt at times. _No, you got over him._ Amy thought. _But did you really get over him?_ This thought made Amy dizzy. Ian, seeing she was about to collapse, caught her by the waist. When Amy regained her mental strength back, she noticed her and Ian's position. She quietly said thank you and focused on the task ahead.

"Alright, spill, I already know about your little scheme against me," Kashi began. "I knew before Natalie told me about the meeting!" Kashi quickly added when she saw Kayla glared fiercely at Natalie. Kayla broke her glare to stare at Kashi.

"How? It was perfectly planned!" Kayla shouted.

"Cause' I'm Kashifah Ahmed! That's why!" Kashi responded.

"Alright, whatever, we're here to announce the winner of the judge co-" Clue began, but was rudely interrupted by Kashi.

"It's KayeLuv!" Kashi bellowed. Apparently being stuck in a small room with Kayla has gotten Kashi a bit off the nut. She began to laugh manically. Everyone gave Kashi odd stares.

"I'm the hardcore, tough judge! Oh, but I'm sweet as well!" KayeLuv, also known as KL, said. This time no one complained. And the competition continued.

* * *

**You weren't expecting that! A whole bunch of gibberish, just to get me yelling the answer so blunt. XD Alright, I didn't choose KL randomly, there were easy reviewers… and there were harder reviewers. But some experienced, and others not… hmmm, not so much. The judge I wanted was to be somewhere a bit high, yet doesn't have much experience. Cause' being a judge is a perfect way to build up experience. Yeah, blame my dad for all this motivational talk. x.x; I have to get a better life.**

**Congrats to KL for being the third judge!**

**Oh and forgive me for letting Ian, Amy and Natalie so OOC. IT'S CLICHE! NOOOOO! I messed up the story sooooo bad. Ahhh, I suck at romance. O.o Never let me do that again. EVER. I'll stick to humor, parodies, and tragedy. That I can do.**

** - monsterbug (Kashifah Ahmed)  
**


	6. Important Author's Note

**Alright, this isn't a chapter. I'm pretty sure you noticed that. BUT… this is a Important Author's Note, in which when turned into an abbreviation, spells I.A.N? *grins evilly***

**On a Sad Note, Back to business! I'M CONSIDERING canceling the contest. Only ONE person has entered so far. Either more people enter soon, or I'm canceling soon. So EVERYTHING WILL BE DELETED. The contest forums, community, even the story. You've been warned.**

**Now to a Happy Note, I've been reading awesome romance fanfictions of Amy and Ian, that I think I've got this romance thing going down.**

**Oh, but I'm too shy to post it up now. *stutters***

**On a Random Note, WHY AREN'T THERE CYBER PANCAKES? Oh sure, let cookies have all the fun! *continues to rant***

**Okay, I'm absolutely serious of deleting this story if people don't join. This is contest. It's been a week already yet only Alexandera submitted. *high fives***

**SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT! GRRR!  
**

**monsterbug A.K.A Kashi**

**P.S. Am I being to harsh with this punishment? You know… deleting the story..? Please tell me via Review.**


	7. The Battle: Part ONE

**A/N: Holy cheese, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that, but I'm considering to extend the deadline until March 6, since school has me tongue tied at the moment. You know what. I've seen a lot of contests! Did I start something? xD Oh well. Sorry for the short chapter but at least I updated. *shrugs* This chapter is featuring my thoughts. Conceited? Yes. Very.

* * *

**

Kashi began pacing around the room. "I've been away for only a week then I find that 5 people make contests? WHAT WAS I THINKING!" Kashi screamed to no one in particular. She enjoyed contests, she loved them with a fiery passion, but lately the flame had been extinguishing. There were contests filling the archive, this isn't what she wanted, she wanted stories! Not bolded writing in return. She called KL/KayeLuv and Clue/fanclubofme for a meeting. They needed to talk.

"Clue is here! Be amazed at my magical brownie powers!" Clue exclaimed as she entered through the door. KL just shook her head and brought her palm on her forehead. Kashi began to smile slightly; she had yet to tell KL about her power.

"Mmhmm, that's nice Clue, but we to talk more important matters." Kashi stated. Clue and KL intently stared at her.

"CONTESTS! There are contests invading the archive!" Kashi complained, she kept on blabbing on until KL interrupted.

"So what? We can't really do anything about it. And to think of it, contests do help the archive, they give us ideas to write." KL said. Clue nodded in agreement.

"I agree, they'll totally help the archive! Your contest doesn't have to be the only one in the fandom! By the way.. Brownies rule." Clue bluntly replied. Kashi sputtered.

"B-B-B-UT.." Kashi began by sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But just to let you know Pancakes pwn all." Kashi said.

"Nu-huh!" Clue argued.

"Uh-huh. Oh and I got the results for KL's power." Kashi proclaimed. Kl perked her ears to hear what Kashi had to say.

"It's…. THE POWER OF HONEY!" Kashi said excitedly. KL smiled lightly.

"Well, better than the power of flowers. No one really eats flowers. Besides animals." KL said. Kashi merely nodded. Everything was drowned in silence, no one moved a millimetre, until..

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kayla and Dan yelled as they burst through the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Kashi screamed. Kayla shrugged. Dan just stared at Kashi blankly. Kashi scowled at the two.

"Out. NOW!" Kashi seethed, baring her teeth like a bulldog would. Scared, Dan began to back out slowly, but Kayla grabbed the hood of his jacket.

"What if I, sorry, WE don't want to go." Kayla questioned. Kashi raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know," Kashi asked. Kayla nodded. Kashi, noticing Dan shivering from Kashi's dark brown glare, added quickly, "But I won't hurt you Dan." Dan let out a sigh of relief. Kashi went to the back room, and came back with a katana.

"My katana, I named it 'Chiyokobo', meaning 'Bloodlust'." Kashi said, all while grinning evilly. Kayla began to gulp deeply, but brought her posture back to the straight form it was before.

"Duel then?" Kayla challenged. Kashi merely nodded.

"THANTOS!" Kayla yelled, her bracelet transformed into her sword, Darkace.

"AHHHHHH!" both of the girls yelled as they both charged towards each other. KL, Clue and Dan, who were blending in the background, covered their eyes, hoping they wouldn't see any blood. There was a piercing shriek, and Clue slowly opened her eyes to find the horror of finding…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I left you a small cliffie! I'm sorry I wasn't posting much, but I'm making a few changes! And I'd like to notify you of the following;**

**I've changed my penname from 'monsterbug' to 'Sanity Optional'.**

**The deadline is now on March 6th, MY BIRTHDAY! *dances***

**That is all! :D**


	8. The Battle: Part TWO

**A/N: c: Sorry I haven't been posting lately, but here's a heads up, in mid March, I'll be posting a pre-written multi-chap! And it's PARTLY ROMANCE. Even though I suck, but please, we wanted to focus on Dan and Amy's adventure not the very non-existent romance floating aside. O.o; I'm a diehard Amian fan, don't get me wrong, but how Haddix wrote the tenth book eliminated all romance between the two and left an unstable friendship in return. Hopefully this chapter will be longer as it's a weekend, and you should know that I'm just making this as I go, and I haven't typed the story as of.. 8:04 AM in Eastern Standard Time. Wish me luck! *puts serious face on* BUT- If you do not care for the story and ONLY for new contest details, please scroll down to the bolded writing at the bottom of the page. THANKS!  


* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY ON PANCAKES?:_

_"Duel then?" Kayla challenged. Kashi merely nodded._

_"THANTOS!" Kayla yelled, her bracelet transformed into her sword, Darkace._

_"AHHHHHH!" both of the girls yelled as they both charged towards each other. KL, Clue and Dan, who were blending in the background, covered their eyes, hoping they wouldn't see any blood. There was a piercing shriek, and Clue slowly opened her eyes to find the horror of finding…

* * *

_

Her brownies were spilled messily across the floor. It was Clue herself who had shriek.

"MY BROWNIES!" Clue shrieked. Kayla and Kashi (now Sanity) turned their heads towards the now shrieking judge.

"Clue! We really don't have time for your childish behavior!" KL (now Kaye) exclaimed.

"B-b-b-b-but-" Clue stammered, but was cut off by.. her brownies radiating a green glow? How is this possible!

"Clue..? Why are your brownies glowing green?" Dan asked who seemed more afraid of the brownies than Kayla and Sanity's sword fight. Oh, he was secretly cheering Sanity on, as she was part ninja, but if Kayla knew that she'd have his head, AHAHAHAH- literally.

"I. Don't. Know!" Clue whispered harshly. The brownies began mutating into different types of monsters, from werewolves, to vampires and anything your little mind could imagine! Well, not little mind but- OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

They all stared towards Clue.

"Help.. me..!" Clue answered, but got shrugs in return.

"OH THAT'S SO NICE YOU GUYS!" Clue yelled back.

The monsters inched closer, and closer, and closer.. until..

They began belly dancing.

"Well, this is strange.." Kaye implied. Sanity and Dan just nodded.

"I'll say, I don't think I ever saw a vampire made out of brownies start belly dancing in front of the shrieking judge." Kayla bluntly replied. Everyone turned their gazes to stare at her. Kayla put her hands up in a gesture of surrendurance, if that's a word, but my spell check isn't showing anything so either it's a word or my spell check is broken.

"Well at least they aren't eating me.." Clue murmured as she tried to dance along with the yummy monsters. Kaye and Dan shrugged and began to dance along with Clue and the Brownies. C: Yes I gave them an awesome name.

Kayla and Sanity looked at each other, mirror each others emotion; hatred. They began fighting again.

**CLANG! BASH! KA-BOOM!**

Wait- Ka-boom?

Everyone turned their heads to see Kayla was covered in soot, while Sanity was laughing insanely, toppling over Kayla easily. Sanity waved a dynamite stick in front of Kayla's face. Kayla, who was sick of being at the bottom got a hold of Sanity's leg and swung her towards the wall.

Sanity crashed roughly through the cement wall. OUCH.

Sanity shook the dust that was collecting over her hair and began fighting with Kayla once more. She didn't, NOR WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE.

Sanity letting out a piercing cry tried to do a corkscrew against Kayla's back.

She was unsuccessful.

Kayla easily kicked her towards Dan. He was unhappily being squished underneath Sanity's body mass.

"Sorry, dude!" Sanity apologized.

"It's alright, but can you do me a favor?" Dan asked. Sanity nodded.

"One, can you get off me, and two, beat Kayla up for me, she's been a bit of a nutcase to me and Amy lately, so WE always have to take care of her. It's really annoying at times." Dan replied. Sanity got off Dan and said,

"Don't worry dude, I'll beat her up for you!" Sanity patted Dan's head and left him with his thoughts.

'_Oh I hope Sanity wins!_' Dan thought happily, oh how he loved ninjas, and how he loved Sanity's obsession over them as well, that's what made them good friends.

Sanity headbutted into Kayla unknowingly and Kayla fell on the floor. Hard.

"Are you ready to fight a battle to the death?"

* * *

**AHAHAH- no. This isn't the last part to the battle. So I'm not sure how large this story is, but it's certainly larger than most of my stories. I'll be doing my weekly review check, to see if the FRONT 39 Clues stories are good. You see, every week I check if the stories on the front page are good, because I like the archive to be presentable somehow, so I check ALL the stories in the front and review them, I tell what needs improvement and what should stay the same, now when it's my DAILY review, then I go all easy, but when it's WEEKLY FRONT PAGE CHECK, I'm pretty hard. If you'd like to do the same, go ahead, I only do this 'cause I care for the archive, not to make your lives miserable. STAY TUNED FOR THE 9TH CHAPTER. C:

* * *

**

**Well all the other bolded writing above this line is useless. A reminder. March 6th is the new deadline, please PM me if you can't write a story before that deadline, I am willing to go as far as March 27th for the deadline. Alright? So PM me, Sanity Optional, if that happens.**

**THE CATEGORIES HAVE BEEN SHORTEN TO THE FOLLOWING:**

_ * Best Fanfiction EVER._

_ * Best One Shot_

_ * Best Multi-Chap_

**So those are the new changes, and I hope you guys will enter! BYE! *runs off*  
**

**- Sanity Optional  
**


	9. The Battle: Part THREE

**A/N: D: Wow, I haven't posted in a long time. O_O;; Not my fault…? Hehe. Sooooo, this is the FINAL part of the Battle, but not at the end of the story just yet. Keep your eyes peeled, the story IS going to have to end soon.

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY ON PANCAKES?:_

_Sanity headbutted into Kayla unknowingly and Kayla fell on the floor. Hard._

_"Are you ready to fight a battle to the death?"

* * *

_

Kayla stared at Sanity with wide eyes. Sanity, who seemed to be trying to be keeping a cool persona, was utterly failing, and began giggling.

"You're such an idiot!" Sanity gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison. Sanity shook her head.

"Kayla is a part of me, if I killed her, I'd be dead as well; call it second hand suicide, if you may." Sanity explained, Oh's and Ah's were tossed across the room.

"Wow, and you call me an idiot." Kayla echoed. Sanity rolled her eyes.

"Honey anyone?" Kaye added quickly, to cover up the odd silence building in. She waved her hand and bottles of honey appeared if front of everyone. Out of nowhere, Saladin pounced on Sanity's bottle, spraying honey everywhere.

"Ughh, icky sticky gooey GROSS!" Clue complained. Everyone groaned.

"Clue, you realize you're not the only on covered in honey, right?" Dan exclaimed.

"B-but, I'm the MOST important!" Clue argued while poised as if she was modeling. Dan just shook his head.

"Well be better get cleaned up, I'll got another meeting to do!" Sanity yelled, while grinning evilly. Everyone gulped.

"And you're helping me Dan!" Sanity added quickly. Dan jumped with joy as he skipped after Sanity.

"What do you think she's going to do now?" Kaye asked. She was quite scared of the possible ending results. Clue gave a tiny whimper. Kayla just fled the room.

"I think we should get Amy." Clue whispered. Kaye nodded as they searched for the older Cahill sibling.

Back with the two lo- FRIENDS…

"So what are you going to do, Sanity?" Dan asked eagerly.

"I'm going to find Hamilton and Reagan so that they can help me with flashy lights!" Sanity replied, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Okay so we find Hamilton and Reagan for flashy lig- wait. Flashy lights?" Dan asked. Sanity nodded.

"I wanted to have flashy lights at the meeting, got a problem with that Dan?" Sanity growled. Dan shrunk beck and briskly shook his head as a no. Sanity grinned.

"Good, let's go." Sanity replied after sometime, and Dan dragged behind her. Sanity, sensing her companion's displeasure, thought of a way to cheer him up. Dan's head was hung low, so she walked up to him ever… so… slowly… and… TICKLED HIM. Dan had an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"HAHAHA- Sanity, s-s-stop it- HAHA!" Dan tried to answer but Sanity tickled him harder.

"Alright, I'll stop." Sanity yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Dan yelled back.

"I don't know, since there are a bunch of ninjas outside and I wanted them to fight us!" Sanity lied. Dan's eyes widen.

"Really?" Dan asked. Sanity shook her head.

"No, now let's go, we've got us some Holts to find!" Sanity cheered on, Dan just shook his head.

"And Amy calls me immature." Dan muttered as he skipped after Sanity.

Meanwhile with Clue and Kaye…

"Do you even know where we are?" Clue complained.

"YES! Sanity gave ME the forum map, not you." Kaye countered. Clue gasped.

"Why you, and not me?" Clue gasped, who was utterly confused at the latter.

"You're nice and all, but since your brownies turned mutant.. well, let's say she didn't exactly want her secret map walking around the archive." Kaye bluntly replied. Clue just stared, then sighed.

"I guess you're right." Clue murmured. Kaye grinned triumphantly.

"The girl's nuts I tell you! NUTS!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Don't call Sanity nuts, Kayla, maybe you just need some sleep, you've been awake every night for the past two weeks, I'll get Nellie to cut back the coffee for yo-" another voice countered, but was cut off by Kayla.

"NOOO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AMY! YOU NEVER WILL!" Kayla screamed, and a figure ran pasted Clue and Kaye without a clue they were present. _Aha, get it? Clue..? No, okay I'll shut up._

"If that was Kayla-" Clue began.

"Then she must have been talking with Amy!" Kaye finished happily. The two girls ran towards Amy, who had her hand slapped on her forehand.

"Uhmm, Amy?" Clue asked. Amy stared at the two and smiled.

"Hello, Clue," Amy said. "Hello, Kaye," She added. Both girls nodded.

"We need your help…" Kaye began. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," Amy began. "But I have a feeling I won't like it." She finished.

With the Holts…

"Aw, is Hammy upset because he isn't with his precious Kayla?" Reagan cooed. Hamilton's face morphed with utter confusion; OBVIOUSLY FAKE. Madison smirked.

"Face it bro, you're love-struck. Head over heels. Or in your case, head over ogre feet." Madison said, while cracking up. Dan and Sanity lurked in the shadows with mirroring expressions; utter confusion, just like Hamilton. Finally, Dan came out of the shadows.

"We need flashy lights? And uhmm… OH SANITY JUST COME HERE." Dan yelled. Sanity sighed as she also came out.

"Alright, here's what we need; Flashy lights? No questions. Okay?" Sanity quickly said. Time was running out, she needed them by 12 o' clock!

"Sanity… it's 11:07, we need to prepare!" Dan yelled. Sanity, who seemed to take this VERY seriously, began rushing around.

"I need those by 12 o' clock, got that?" Sanity asked. Hamilton nodded.

"They'll be set up in ten minutes; don't worry your head about it!" Madison yelled. Sanity grinned and rushed off with Dan by her side.

This… was going to be fun.

Back with the unofficial clue hunting trio…

"So, you want me destroy the archive?"

* * *

**OHHHHHHHH, cliffie! xD No, Kaye and Clue DIDN'T ask Amy to destroy the archive, I can assure you that in the next chapter. And I have a few advertisements, PM me if you'd like your story to be advertised, I only review either my close friends' stories and/or if it's VERY well written, other than that… no. I don't review people who; lyK 2 tYP LYK DI$ 4 lAwLz. O.O;;**

**REVIEWS BY SANITY OPTIONAL**

**Garden Party Disaster; a humor one-shot by KayeLuv**_** – **Well, what can I say about this story? It's amazingly written, the plotline is simple yet unique; I like those types of stories. It features the troublesome Starling Triplets! Sinead wants to throw a Garden Party, simple right? Nothing could go wrong? WRONG. When it comes to Ned and Ted, there's mischief floating in the air they walk in. Read it. Or you'll die. *brings Natalie's dart gun out* – "4 Star" reviewed by Sanity Optional_

**Unwritten; a angst one-shot by Sanity Optional**_ – o.o;; I'm conceited, reviewing my own story, there's nothing much to say besides this is also about the Starlings, excepts it's more centered around Ted's second life; as a murderer. Scary, I know. So please, if you decide to read it- well, it's rated T for a reason. There will be a "Un" Trilogy, so there is going to be a series containing about roughly 30 one-shots; all about angst. I DID work hard on this, but I'm not forcing you to read it. – "3 Star" reviewed by Sanity Optional_

**Love and War; a romance multi-chapter by Evanescence456**_**– **Well, it's nice, err, cliché, but nice. To be honest it's more centered around her OC, Clover Brooks, but still, I'm going to read it. Clover Brooks is Amy Cahill's best friend. Innocent enough, eh? Nope. Not when a Vesper has a boss named, the "Peanut". That cracked me up and made my day when I first read it. You have to work on the apostrophes, they're too spaced out, the grammar did slip a bit and your spelling is quite good, but consider a beta. – "3 Star" reviewed by Sanity Optional_

**Sooo, there? Sorry, I'm pre-writing a multi chapter for March like I said I would, so expect delays. Not really, I've now delayed the multi chapter until… August. I'm still working on the "Un-do" project, and I REALLY want to finish that before I start on anything else.**

**And if you have questions, please don't ask them in reviews now, only ask them in my forum, which is located here: **.net/myforums/Sanity_Optional/2588306/

**- Sanity Optional**


	10. Tears, Fish & Flashy Lights

**A/N: Well I left you a cliffhanger in the last chapter. ^^; What to know what happens? Then you've come to the right place! Sorry I'm being so lazy, but I'm trying update as much as I can.**

**If you don't CARE for the story, scroll down until you've reached bolded writing. This chapter is four pages long while the second authors' note is a page long.**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON PANCAKES?:_

_"So, you want me to destroy the archive?"

* * *

_

"WHAT? NO!" Kaye and Clue screamed together. Amy jumped back, with a confused expression on her face.

"But you just said-" Amy started, but was cut off by Kaye.

"We just wanted something sticky to, err- dump on Sanity." Kaye stated.

"We think she's going plan something.. bad." Clue whispered. Amy sighed and shook her head.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Amy asked. Kaye and Clue stared at her, and then feebly play with their fingers. Amy sighed again.

"She's just overworked probably, she wants to become a famous author, that takes a lot of dedication, and you should know that too Kaye, you're working your way up as well!" Amy exclaimed. Clue and Kaye nodded.

"I.. guess it doesn't hurt to ask.." Kaye said. Suddenly, Nellie ran over to the trio.

"Kiddos, Sanity's in a lot of trouble, she's in need of everyone's help!" Nellie frantically proclaimed.

"Oh Sanity's alright! We were with her ten minutes ago!" Clue said, but Nellie shook her head.

"Oh but Clue, a lot can happen in ten minutes, an example would be Saladin chasing Eisenhower, who happens to be wearing a tutu now! I'm not sure how that happen though…" Nellie pondered out loud.

"Who was wearing a tutu? Eisenhower or Saladin?" Kaye asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was Eisenhower," Nellie yelled. "NOW LET'S GO!" Amy, Kaye and Clue nodded as they followed the au pair into the darkness.

**_With Sanity and Dan- lovebirds. Pfft._**

"HELP ME!" Sanity yelled as a vine got a hold of her and began pulling her toward what seemed to be the remains of her closet.

"In a second! I'm kind of tongue-tied myself!" Dan yelled back as an ostrich carried him on its back.

"WHY ARE YOU RIDING AN OSTRICH!" Sanity screamed. Dan yelled something, but there was so much commotion, that the two couldn't hear each other or themselves for that matter.

_**With the Ballerina and the Cat…**_

"Stop chasing me you idiot!" Eisenhower bellowed. It seemed Saladin was smirking up at Eisenhower. This did not go un-noticed.

"You're a smart feline aren't c'ha?" Eisenhower asked, certainly annoyed to be chased by a cat and there wasn't anything he could do to stop the feline.

"Mroww." Saladin purred. Eisenhower's face morphed with disgust.

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB," Eisenhower screamed. "After I get this tutu off me.." He muttered afterwards.

_**Ack-bay ith-way Anity-say nd-aay An-day!**_

"You think I WANTED to ride an ostrich?" Dan screamed at Sanity after the all the noise was gone. Sanity got the vine off her leg and Dan had tamed the wild ostrich. He never thought it would be so easy to persuade an ostrich to play Gradient Warriors 3.

"Shut it Cahill," Sanity growled. Dan scowled.

"You shouldn't be telling me to shut it. I'm not the one with a big mouth and an ego to match!" Dan snarled. Sanity backed away a few steps, tears brimming her eyes.

"I-if that's what you think, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." Sanity whispered. Dan eyes widen.

"No! That's not what I mea-" Dan began, but was cut of my Sanity's abrupt response. One that broke his heart. They weren't lovers or anything, but they were close friends, sure, she may be a girl, and sure she squealed at even the least disgusting thing, but she understood him, and he understood her. He sure didn't understand the next that came out of Sanity's mouth.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL!" Sanity screamed. She ran out of the building, with a confused Dan in her wake, jaw wide open.

Little did the two know; Amy, Nellie, Kayla, Kaye and Clue had been watching the entire time.

"OH MY GOD." Everyone whispered harshly.

"I never saw Dan act like that before. I never thought he'd act like that with Sanity at all!" Amy exclaimed. Everyone nodded, replaying the scene that scene that happened only moments ago.

"She'll be writing about this soon, oh, how did her mind evolve into such a fangirl? She was practically worshiping Dan before this happened!" Kayla proclaimed. No one really knew which point Kayla joined the group, but that wasn't important.

"Sanity must be sad." Clue said. Kaye nodded.

"She WAS good friends with him after all." Kaye added.

"Poor Sanity," Nellie whispered, remising the week when the trio went to Cairo. Nellie sighed.

_**With the crying Sanity**_

Maybe she was too hard on him. He was doing his best. She was just lying around, yelling, and flailing her arms everywhere.

'He must think I'm such a princess!', Sanity thought sadly. She broke their friendship. It was gone.

Shattered to a million pieces.

It would be practically impossible to regain his trust.

She never knew of the shadow that lurked behind her, ready to attack.

_**Blarg, Dan's sad. Let's go see.**_

Maybe he was too hard on her. She was doing her best. He was just riding an ostrich, yelling, and screaming at her to untie herself.

'She must think I'm such a brat!', Dan thought sadly. He broke their friendship. It was gone.

Shattered to a million pieces.

It would be practically impossible to regain her trust.

He looked sideways to see a shadow creep across the room. Curious, he tiptoed across the room, to see a man, WITH A FISH, ready to attack Sanity.

"SANITY! LOOK OUT!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs. Sanity turned around to see the man. She let out a shriek. She was HIGHLY allergic to fish. She dodged his blow. After a few minutes of missed slaps, Sanity finally knocked the guy out.

It only took a kick in the shin.

She let out a shaky breath as she turned around to see Dan.

Tears cascaded over her face.

"I'M SORRY DAN-KUN!" Sanity yelled. Now, Dan wasn't one for sappy endings, but even he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sanity-chan." He said. Sanity grinned.

*"Now THAT'S proof that we're long-lost siblings, HA!" Sanity exclaimed as she and Dan planned the upcoming award ceremony award.

The man got up as soon as Sanity and Dan were out of HER sight.

She took off her mask to reveal…

Kayla.

She grunted as she summoned Amy and Kaye to come.

"I don't know HOW you guys convinced me, but NEVER do that to me EVER again." Kayla exclaimed as collapsed onto the floor once more.

"How DID you convince Kayla, Kaye?" Amy asked, bewildered. Kaye smiled.

"It took a bit of honey… and a few bees." Kaye laughed.

_**Of all the sweat and cat paws in the world, these have to be the grossest.**_

Eisenhower ripped off his tutu as he searched for the feline.

Saladin was rested in Sanity's hands.

"HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT DEMON OF A CAT IN YOUR HANDS?" Eisenhower roared in rage. Sanity shrugged.

"Saladin likes me, don't you boy, yes you do!" Sanity cooed to the cat as he cuddled up against her neck. Dan appeared from a blue portal.

"We have bad news." Dan told them. Sanity raised an eyebrow.

"What could it possibly be? I've got both Eisenhower and Saladin under control, Kayla isn't acting like a freak like usual, you and I are friends once more, what could it be?" Sanity asked. Dan shifted oddly.

"There are only 5 people who joined the contest." Dan blurted. Sanity's eyes widen.

"WHAT?" Sanity yelled. Dan nodded.

"O-okay t-t-then, just extend the c-c-contest." Sanity stuttered, as she tried to control her anger. She had the contest up for two months, and only FIVE people joined. But she wasn't updating as much as usual either. Who was she to blame others? It WAS the school year. And she was as busy as any other would be.

"Let's take down the award equipment… it'll be done soon, don't worry." Dan assured Sanity. She smiled.

**_She was determined to help the archive._**

* * *

**I'M SORRY OKAY? I've injured my left arm, so you're lucky that I'm even updating! D; I know this was a bit fangirlish, but I can't help the fact I like Dan Cahill. I'm not much of a Natan fan. They just don't seem like a fit with each other. And just because their siblings are PERFECT for each other, doesn't mean Natalie and Dan are too.**

**I'm ranting lol.**

**In UPDATES today, you should see my friend's, Syberia, profile. Her work is amazing. She twists words into inspirational art.**

**NOW THERE IS ONLY ONE CATEGORY. As in there will no categories at all. It's now all based on Sanity Optional's (Me), KayeLuv's (Kaye), and fanCLUbofme's (Clue) interest. It is arouses our intentions, you can get either first, second or third place. It doesn't matter if it's finished or not, at least for me. If you'd like to know my expectations, scroll down. C:**

**Sanity's Expectations;**

**- Original Plot**

**- Good Grammar**

**- Correct Spelling**

**- Follows all rules**

**I'm not sure of Clue's or Kaye's expectations, but PM both of them to see. Kaye is KayeLuv while Clue is fanCLUbofme.**

**THE DEADLINE IS ONCE MORE EXTENDED.**

**I understand. The school year is a busy time for everyone, school is partly the reason why I didn't update in a long time.**

**The new deadline is March 29th 2011.**

**Okay bye. Expect the NEXT CHAPTER IN A MONTH.**

**Oh, and in the story, I've called Dan, "Dan-kun". Kun means brother in Japanese. "Chan" means sister in Japanese. Yes. I consider the dud as my bro. Even though he isn't. And he's fictional. but I'm in the fangirl state now. Sorry. ;_;  
**

**…**

**This story has been semi terminated.**


	11. The End is Near

"It's finished." Sanity Optional/Sanity blunted stated. KayeLuv/Kaye stared at her.

"What do you mean by 'finished', Sanity-san?" Kaye asked, while munching happily on Cheetos. Sanity exhaled deeply.

"The Impossible Challenge. It's done." Sanity explained. Kaye glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"It… it really is finished. Isn't it?" Kaye asked. Sanity nodded, and then Kaye realized something. Clue wasn't beside her.

"Clue? Clue?" Kaye echoed. Sanity smiled.

"You are so childish, Kaye-san." Sanity said. Then she sighed. "I haven't seen Clue for two months so I have to assume the worst; Clue had quit FF."

Kaye gasped.

"But what about the contest?" Kaye asked.

"I've hired a really good friend of ours to take Clue's place! Rage-san?" Sanity asked. RageRunsStill, a fellow author, had appeared with a puff of blue smoke.

"Rage-san!" Kaye exclaimed, spilling all her Cheetos on the ground. She shrugged and summoned another bug. Sanity groaned.

"Did I mention you're a tad messy when it comes to Cheetos?" Sanity asked. Rage laughed.

"Okay Rage-san! You're our new judge!" Sanity exclaimed.

"So… how do I judge?" Rage asked.

"You'll rate each story from 1 to 10 and so will we. Later I'll add up the scores each of us gave and then we'll announce the winners." Sanity explained. Rage was listening while eating a banana.

How the banana got there, even Rage doesn't know.

* * *

**So I know this is short, but that's how much I'm supposed to add for it to be an official chapter! ^-^ So it's finished.**

**It's finally finished.**

**After three months, the Impossible Challenge is OVER.**

**And the winners are… not decided yet. xD**

**Stay tuned to your PM's and Pancakes? As the final chapter and a notice will be out shortly in about a day or two.**


	12. The End

"You know what guys?" Sanity began. Kaye, Rage and Clue perked their ears towards Sanity's voice. It seemed the black-haired teen was mad. Like super, duper utterly m-

"We get it," Kaye stated. Sanity rolled her eyes.

"I give up, I'm done with these stories." Sanity sighed. "I'm unknown."

* * *

**WELL I KNOW THAT STUNK. But three lines is the minimum chapter length. I need to tell you guys something. **

**I. Am. Taking. A. Hiatus. OR. May. Leave.**

**I'm sick of being under appreciated. I known I said I'll take a hiatus, but I'm getting into the eighth grade in… five months. And I'll have to start applying for the high school I want to get it. 'Cause I'm not going to even look at our neighborhood high school. So I may leave. I know you guys will probably have busier schedules, but know this;**

**It's like I write for the air. Or a brick wall.**

**Very few actually review. Practically only my friends. I've been with FanFiction since October 2010 and yet I've not reach my desired position. No, I'm not wanting to be SUPERDUPER famous like Another Artist or Joelle8, at least three or four review every one-shot I make. But sometimes they don't get reviewed at all. I'm deleting stories and I'm semi-terminating some.**

**Deleting/Semi-Terminating the following stories:**

**Magical Memories – Sorry TMA, but I don't think I'll be entering your contest. I just don't have the motivation. Maybe I'll enter with an installment of the 'Un-do' Project.**

**Sketched Hearts – Eva-san, you've inspired me so much, but I'm taking my entry down. Thank you for the Honorable Mention. You're awesome for that!**

**Pancakes? – I bet you're thinking 'WTF IS SHE THINKING?' It's done. Finished. I'll put up the final results on another story, and then delete that. I'll add the results on my profile if you missed them. But I want a clean start.**

**Golden Freedom – Only Ballet-san had reviewed the story. I thank her for that. She's awesome. But sadly I think this wasn't very good.**

**In the Mind of a Fangirl – No, I'm not deleting it. I'll be semi-terminating it. I actually got a good income of review from just two chapters. :)**

**Three Shades of Red – I have NO motivation for the three-shot anymore. Like, none at ALL. The plot doesn't make sense, and Amy is OOC. **

**I love the people who review me, they make me feel special, they let me know some people actually read my stories. Even anonymous reviews are welcomed. **

**Hiatus… or leave. I don't know. I know people are thinking of me as a spoiled brat who just craves reviews, and I don't care. If you think I'm a brat, then fine; I'm a brat. Haters are people with no lives. That's what I think.**

**Love you guys!**

**- Sanity Optional**


End file.
